


Rey's Anatomy

by lovelyjades



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Finn (Star Wars), Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Omega Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyjades/pseuds/lovelyjades
Summary: Freshly graduated Rey Kenobi was thrilled to have been accepted into an internship at the esteemed Skywalker-Organa Hospital in Seattle, and everything was going perfectly fine until she met her neurosurgeon supervisor, Doctor Ben Solo, an arrogant alpha who just so happened to be the best smelling man she'd ever met.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	Rey's Anatomy

"Kenobi, what are you doing back there, taking a nap?"

Rey jolted at the sound of her colleague's voice from the other side of the curtain, hastily shoving the remainder of her sandwich into her mouth and gathering her things. Doctor Poe Dameron was not one to tolerate laziness, that much she had learned in her first two weeks working at the Skywalker-Organa Hospital. "Coming!" 

She flung the thin curtain aside, tightening her top bun and brushing off her hands as she waited for Doctor Dameron to give her an order. He was flipping through a chart, scanning over it, a stray strand of his curly hair falling across his forehead. He was quite attractive, with tanned skin, dark eyes and an exceptionally charming personality. Not to mention he had a nice, spicy scent that sometimes distracted her, but she was able to tolerate him just like every other alpha she worked with. 

And in a hospital, there were several of them. Medicine was a field dominated by alphas, and omegas like her were extremely rare, but Rey refused to let her designation alter the course of her life. She was intelligent and driven, and had the kind of quick thinking that was necessary for a doctor. For the most part, she was respected here, there had only been a few moments when a patient or a coworker had discriminated against her for it. 

"You mentioned you were interested in neuro'?" Doctor Dameron asked her nonchalantly, still not looking up.

Rey nodded zealously. "Yes, very much."

"Well," He started, closing the chart and setting it down on the counter before clasping his hands in front of him. "You'd better meet our head of neuro', then. He's back in town today, I can introduce you."

"Okay," She replied, eyes bright. The nervous system had always been the most fascinating area of the body to her, and it was her dream to become an expert in the field.

Doctor Dameron led her outside into the corridor, his strides long and his head held high in a typical alpha fashion. Rey followed behind him until he stopped abruptly behind a tall man with extremely broad shoulders and thick black hair that brushed against the collar of his crisp, white lab coat, who was browsing through paperwork. "Hey, Solo."

The man turned to acknowledge his fellow surgeon, and Rey couldn't fight the sharp little inhale she took. He had sharp and angular features, a sloping jaw, prominent cheekbones, a strong, straight nose that was on the large side but somehow suited him, and eyes the color of whiskey. But the trait her eyes had instantly been drawn to were those _lips_ , they were full, red, and just downright sinful. Through her small breath of surprise, she was hit with what was probably the strongest alpha scent she'd ever experienced, it was heady, crisp, with undertones of something like sandalwood. Warmth rushed toward her lower belly and her cheeks flushed without her consent. 

She felt the dumbest she had ever felt in her life when the tune of 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears played through her head. 

In her haze she had barely noticed that Doctor Dameron had said, "Rey, this is Doctor Solo, the head of neurosurgery. Solo, this is Rey Kenobi, one of our new interns. She's interested in neuro'."

Rey blinked in a stupor before jerkily extending her hand to him, cringing when she thought about how sweaty it probably was. If it was he didn't say anything about it, clasping it firmly and looking her intensely in the eye. The moment her skin touched his, a zap of what felt like electricity shot up her arm, causing her to jump a bit.

She couldn't look away, staring into his dark eyes with her hand enclosed in his, her lips slightly parted. A brief expression crossed over his face, his brows flickering together for a moment as he breathed in. Recognition filled his gaze and he seemed a bit startled, and Rey realized he had probably scented her. Doctor Solo withdrew his hand quickly, and she watched as it momentarily curled into a fist. 

"Nice to meet you," She nearly squeaked.

Doctor Solo eyed her warily for a moment before he turned his back to them, going back to his chart. "I have work to do, I don't have time for pleasantries or a random intern."

Rey's jaw dropped at his rudeness, every bit of arousal she'd felt before fading into disbelief. Doctor Dameron merely rolled his eyes as if this was nothing new, nodding for her to follow him farther down the corridor, leaving Mr. Tall, Dark, and _Impertinent_ behind them. 

"You should get used to that, that's the way he always is," Poe informed her. "He's a dick, but an exceptional doctor."

"Well that's just wonderful," Rey said through her teeth, her nails digging into her palms.  


The day breezed by after that, and when she was on her way out, one of her fellow interns stopped her by calling out her name. She was pretty sure he was a beta named Finn, and that he was from Michigan, but she didn't know much else. 

"Yeah?" She replied as he jogged to her.   


"A few of us are going out for drinks at Maz's, you wanna come with?" He asked her, adjusting the strap of his bag. 

Rey hesitated, she wasn't usually one to have many friends, but eventually decided that having a few people on her side around here would be a good thing. A slight smile crossed her face. "Yeah, sure. I'd like that."

Finn gave her a friendly grin. "Cool. You wanna taxi there together?"

"Sure," She said, coming to the conclusion that she liked him. They left the building together and Finn quickly hailed a cab, him climbing in first and Rey clambering in after. 

"So," He began. "How have you liked it so far?"

She shifted her shoulders. "It's... it's good. I really like it, everyone is super friendly, well, _mostly_ everyone."

A look of concern crossed Finn's face. "Was someone mean to you?"

"Well, not really mean, just kind of... rude. It wasn't really anything, it just took me by surprise a bit--"

"Solo?" Finn guessed, his brow raising. 

Rey faltered. "Um, yes, how did you know?"

Finn scoffed. "The guy was my group's supervisor today, and _whew,_ let me tell you. He is a class-A-jackass, one hundred percent alpha dickishness. The dude yelled at us on probably ten separate occasions about the smallest things, he even made one intern cry."

"Oh," She said. "Wow. I've only had a single conversation with him, well not even a full conversation, but I can already see him doing that."

"He's just so... tense. That man needs to get laid."

Rey's eyes bugged briefly out of her head, and she wanted to smack herself for even _entertaining_ that idea. 

Finn thankfully distracted her, telling her they had arrived. The pair exited the taxi and entered the little bar, and Rey smiled as she admired the exterior. Every surface was wooden, and strings of rainbow Christmas lights were hung over every available surface. The sound of laughter and good spirits filled her ears, and the wave of the scents of all kinds of people washed over her. 

"It's cozy, isn't it?" Finn said with a grin. Rey nodded enthusiastically.

He led her toward the back to a table with four other people around it, all whom she recognized as interns like her. "Guys, I brought a new friend!"

They all cheered and her smile widened as Finn introduced her. "Everyone, this is Rey Kenobi. Rey, this is Ethan Wexley, but we all call him Snap, Kaydel Connix, Jessika Pava, and my girlfriend, Rose Tico."

"It's nice to meet you all," Rey said sincerely, sitting down between Finn and Kaydel.

"Oh, Jess, Rey here has met our new bestie as well, Doctor Solo," Finn told Jessika, who groaned and dropped her head. 

"Good lord, that man is infuriating," She complained, but then a suggestive look took over her face. "But _damn_ does he smell nice, and that body, _oh_ \--"

The table erupted into a chorus of 'ew's' and 'gross's', but for some reason Rey took a tentative sniff in Jessika's direction. An omega as well. She filed that piece of information away into her brain. 

The group fell into easy conversation, and Rey didn't notice the time until it was nearly midnight. "I'm going to head home," She said, and they all boo'ed her in protest. "Sorry! I need my beauty sleep."

Rey took a cab to her apartment, showering and then got into her favorite pajamas which had koala bears printed all over them before curling up in her bed, turning on her latest Netflix show, 'You', which was very creepy but for some reason she just couldn't stop watching it. She fell asleep around two in the morning, knowing she would hate herself for it in the morning. 

-

Rey nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of her alarm clock, rolling too quickly and tumbling onto the floor. She groaned loudly and flipped over her phone, dragging herself back into bed. It was six in the morning, and she had to be at the hospital by seven. She figured she had time to snooze and drifted back into her dreams. 

She didn't.

Rey bolted upright when she saw the time: it was six thirty five and she had to be at the hospital by seven, which was usually twenty minutes away depending on traffic. She sprinted into the bathroom, popping her suppressant and doing her business as quickly as possible, panting with exertion as she dressed in her scrubs. Rey snatched a granola bar and an apple from her kitchen, gathering her remaining things and hurrying out the door, almost knocking over a lady in her hustle down the stairs. "Sorry!"

Her hair blew all over her face when she stepped outside, and she swatted it away. Rey frantically hailed a taxi as she took a peek at her phone, which was at five percent, to see that the time was six forty seven. She was so fucked. 

Finally a cab arrived, and she practically lunged inside. "Skywalker-Organa, please. And if you could step on it that would be great."

The driver went pretty fast, especially around turns as she tried to get her hair into her normal style. The buns were lopsided, but that was the least of her concerns as she shoved cash into the man's hand and barreled out of the car, almost tripping as she ran inside. The receptionist greeted her but all she could manage in response was a frazzled smile.

She took the stairs, two at a time, and arrived on her floor eight minutes after seven. Rey's eyes landed on her group, and when she saw who their supervisor for the day was she wanted to fling herself back down the stairs she'd just climbed. Doctor Solo was speaking to the interns surrounding him, but he stopped when his brown eyes landed on her. They narrowed and she forced herself to approach as he stared her down intensely, his lip curling a bit with irritation. 

"Miss Kenobi," He said in a low voice, causing her stomach to flutter for a reason that wasn't the exhaustion from running. "You're late."

"Um, I'm sorry. I- I overslept," She answered, her breaths labored and her face flushed. Doctor Solo's gaze remained, and she wasn't sure if she'd imagined it briefly dropping to her heaving chest. The other interns were looking from her to him, all frightened for Rey's life. She was too.

Doctor Solo stepped toward her, tilting his head mockingly. "Do you not own an alarm clock?"

"Um," Rey stuttered. She could smell him so strongly and it was doing things to her mind. "I do, I just..."

"You just what?"

"I fell back asleep. It was an accident," She said, swallowing hard. He moved even closer, so she was forced to tilt her chin upward to look him in the eye. She could pick out little flecks of gold in them. Rey knew he was using the alpha stance they all used to make others cower away, but she refused to.

Doctor Solo took a long, deep breath, as if pondering what to do with her. Then, shockingly, he simply nodded. Rey's mouth fell open for a few seconds before she mentally smacked herself in the back of the head and closed it. Without a second look, Doctor Solo turned his back to her and barked at his interns to follow him. It took her a moment to regain her composure, and she had to jog to catch up with the other interns who were struggling to keep up with Doctor Solo's abnormally fast walking pace. 

This was going to be a long day.

-

When it was finally time for lunch, Rey realized how hungry she was, she'd been to distracted earlier to do so. She practically sprinted to the cafeteria, she had to buy a lunch because she hadn't had the time this morning to make one, and got into the lunch line. She purchased a banana and a turkey sandwich, introduced herself to the lunch lady, who's name was Susan, and then halted once she stepped into the table area. She scanned the room for Finn or Jessika or anyone she could possibly find with no luck. 

Feeling like a high school misfit, she chose a small table with only two chairs and nobody at it. As she was about to sit down, a low and smooth voice said her name.   


"Miss Kenobi."

Rey froze, her sandwich flattened slightly in her grip. She faced Doctor Solo slowly, he was a few tables over by himself and had a large salad in front of him. Rey was struck with terror. 

"Join me," He said, more like demanded. Then, after a moment of consideration, he added, "Please."

_Okay, what the hell?_

Rey made her way over, approaching him like she would a wild animal. He eyed her with something like amusement. His intoxicating scent hit her when she was a few paces away, and she oddly felt as if she was going into his territory somehow. She swallowed hard as she slid into the chair across from him. Rey set her food down and stared at it, feeling his gaze burn into her. 

"I've thought about your consequence for your tardiness this morning," Doctor Solo told her. She noticed him taking a bite out of her peripheral vision. Then he snapped his fingers, actually _snapped_ at her, and she reluctantly met his eyes. "Are you hearing anything I'm saying?"

"Yes."

"Well," He huffed, lacing his fingers and leaning toward her a bit. "Today you will stay after hours with me to assist me with some research."

Rey released a sigh of relief. That wasn't so bad, not nearly as bad as she thought it would be. "Oh-- okay, sure."

"This was your first offense," Doctor Solo said. "If it happens again, your punishment will be more severe. Do you understand?"

She nodded quickly. He lifted a brow.

"Use your words, Miss Kenobi."

Rey shivered at his commanding tone, her thighs pressing together under the table. "I understand."

He stared at her a moment longer, his eyes seeming a bit darker than usual. After a few seconds he seemed to snap out of it, nodding once and going back to his salad. 

She didn't have a clue what she should do. Did she stay at his table and eat her lunch, or did she flee? Rey felt like leaving would be rude, but staying could be overstepping. Doctor Solo wasn't giving her any signals, just continuing to eat his salad. She took a glance around the room, praying she would spot _anyone,_ but there was nobody she was close enough with to join for lunch. Rey cringed and hesitantly opened her sandwich bag. Doctor Solo's eyes lifted to look at her briefly, but he didn't say anything and his face relayed nothing about what he could be thinking, so she pulled the sandwich out and took a small bite. She felt like she was chewing really loud. 

They sat in complete silence for nearly five minutes, and Rey noticed the looks they were getting from everyone else in the cafeteria. Some were confused, some incredulous, and some people just outright stopped in their tracks to stare. She figured he usually ate lunch alone, and she was invading his solitude. 

What if he wanted her to leave? What if he thought she was weird for sitting with him? What if he thought she was annoying?

She couldn't stand the silence anymore, so she blurted, "Where are you from?"

Doctor Solo paused for a moment, his fork halting on its way to his mouth. He set it down and looked at her. "New York."

"That's, um, that's cool. I've never been there," She stuttered awkwardly. She wanted to bang her head on the table. 

"It's overrated. It... smells."

Rey blinked. "Oh."

He didn't say anything back, just picked his fork back up, so she continued. She felt so, so stupid, but she just couldn't stop herself. It was like word vomit.  


"You're far from home, then."

Doctor Solo's jaw clenched and his grip on the fork tightened. "Yes."

He seemed angry, so Rey sniffed and looked down at her food with a frown. Why was he so spiteful, so mean? She felt his eyes on her, and heard him sigh lightly. "What about you?"

"Oh," She said, surprised. "Arizona, near the border."

"You're far from home as well," He noted, staring at her so intensely she could barely take it. She felt extremely on edge.

A bitter look crossed her face before she could stop it. "It's, um, better here."

"How so?"

She had not expected this, for him to turn her own questions back on her. "Well, people are... nicer."

"Nicer," He repeated.

"Yes," Rey said. "To me, I suppose."

Doctor Solo stopped speaking after that, and Rey was grateful. Her home in Arizona hadn't been a good one, and it was difficult for her to speak about it. Every time she thought of it, she reminded herself that she had made it through school and was working to become a doctor. She had overcome that life, it was behind her. 

Rey finished her sandwich and then stared at her banana on the table, looking from it to the alpha across from her. Wrinkling her nose, she picked it up and shoved it into her bag, unable to eat it in his presence. It was immature, but she just couldn't do it. 

He ate the last bit of his salad, closing the Tupperware container and tucking it neatly back into his bag, standing up. She glanced up at him. "We're headed to the MRI lab, now."

And then he started walking away, and she realized he'd meant for her to follow. Nearly tripping over her chair leg, Rey hurried to catch up with him, lingering behind him as he briskly strode through the hall. His scent wafted behind him, right in her face, and she blamed her rapid inhalations on her exertion from keeping up with him. Doctor Solo's long legs allowed him to move at a speed that her shorter ones struggled to match, but she managed. 

Other people in the hospital quickly moved out of his way when they noticed him approaching, clearing a path for him. She felt a flash of annoyance, when she was walking through the corridors she was constantly bumped into and shoved around. He stopped abruptly in front of the elevator, and Rey almost ran straight into his broad back. It opened after a few seconds and Doctor Solo entered, Rey trailing behind him. He pushed the button and the doors slid shut. The moment they closed, anxiety washed over Rey; she was in a confined space with an alpha who's scent drove her wild. 

They stood side by side in silence, Rey slightly behind him, the elevator moving upwards too slowly. Their pheromones began to cloud the space, and Rey found herself weak in the knees. Her heart raced, and she desperately tried to think about anything else to no avail. His heady scent sent a shudder directly down her spine and into her belly, eliciting a small gasp from Rey. He clearly heard it, his shoulders tensed and his hands turned to fists. 

Rey's mind went foggy as she took in his impressive form, those wide, strong shoulders and thick, shiny hair she had a strong urge to bury her fingers in. He smelled so incredibly good to her, better than any alpha she'd ever scented in her life. Her gaze drifted to his fists, taking in the length and thickness of his fingers. He was a surgeon, so they must be deft and skilled, good at whatever task they were put up to. A rush of slick dampened her panties and her breathing quickened, her thoughts betraying her as she fought to keep her sanity. 

He began to tap his foot impatiently, and when the elevator dinged to alert them that they'd arrived, he practically lunged through the doors that weren't yet completely open. New air filled the space, and some of the tension melted away. A wave of embarrassment overtook her, she'd been reduced to essentially a puddle of goo by just sharing a confined space with him. 

Get a grip!

She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, ignoring the stares of the people boarding the elevator, and chased after him. He got so far ahead of her that by the time she got to the lab, he was already in there behind the monitor explaining something to two interns that were already there. Doctor Solo didn't even look up when she entered.

Awkwardly, she leaned against the back wall and tried to listen to what he was saying, but her mind was elsewhere. Somewhere she _really_ wished it wasn't.

The hours ticked by slowly that day, and Rey became more and more anxious as it went on. She had to stay after hours with Doctor Solo to assist him with research, and after what happened in the elevator, she was really dreading it. 

After learning about and speaking with a brain tumor patient, Doctor Solo dismissed the interns for the night. It was about eight o'clock. Rey swallowed thickly and wrung her hands in front of her as the other interns filed out of the room. He was looking at the computer monitor, occasionally typing, and completely ignored her for about three minutes straight as she stood near the door. Irritated by his attitude, she cleared her throat. He exhaled through his nose as if annoyed, and turned his cheek to look at her. "Miss Kenobi?"

"Um," She mumbled. "You said I had to stay after hours to help you with research."

Doctor Solo stared at her still as if that statement rang no bells. 

Rey blinked. "For being late? At lunch you told me--"

"I'm busy right now," He said, turning back to his work. She stared at him incredulously. 

She was starting to get pissed off. Her tone was snippy. "Can I go home then?"

"No," Doctor Solo replied, sounding nonchalant. "You can wait for me."

Rey scoffed before she could stop herself, and she instantly regretted it. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

He faced her again, his jaw working slowly and his eyes piercing. "Is there a problem, Miss Kenobi?"

God, that voice! It made her angry. It was low and alluring, but the words that it spoke were so rude and insensitive. Her temper was rising rapidly, and she knew her scent was conveying that quite obviously. "For how long?"

She was pushing her luck and she knew it. 

His lip curled. "As long as I need."

Rey gritted her teeth, sighing dramatically and leaning back against the wall. It was silent for about thirty seconds before he had to open his trap again.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you?"

"Go somewhere else, you don't need to be here hovering over me."

Rey gaped. He really was something else. Before she could say anything rash, she turned on her heel and practically stomped out of the room. She had nowhere to go. 

She wandered for a little bit, before huffing loudly and taking a seat on the floor in a vacant corridor. The moment she did, exhaustion washed over her and she leaned her head against the shelf beside her, closing her eyes briefly. 

After what felt like five seconds, she felt the toe of a shoe roughly nudge her leg. Rey jolted awake and blearily looked up, sobering when Doctor Solo came into view. He looked positively pissed off. 

"The hell are you doing, Kenobi?" He asked, his tone irritated and demeaning. "Sleeping on the floor like some vagabond?"

"What--"

He rolled his dark eyes. "Get up, we have research to do."

Surprisingly, instead of stalking away and forcing her to run after him to keep up, he waited for her. Skeptically, she stood up and brushed herself off. Doctor Solo stared at her for a moment, his expression unreadable, and before she could ask what he was doing, he lifted one of his deft hands and brushed it through her hair. Her eyes widened, and he shook his hand off. "You had dust in your hair."

He was done waiting for her, apparently, because he turned abruptly and headed down the hallway. 

She chased after him, trying to calm her burning cheeks.


End file.
